


Life's Just Starting

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Not completely canon compliant, Pre transitioning trans male character, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, trans crow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slice of life style fic of the 5D's brothers growing up with Martha.Set between the times Yusei is 6 to the time he's 15 (when I figure The Enforcers were formed)Summaries should be in each chapter, as well as warnings if any need them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Reading Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> First things first  
> Hello, author of "Life Goes On"  
> The reason that fic was deleted was because I lost my nerve upon receiving too many comments right after the chapter where I added in a "controversial" headcanon.  
> This is set in the same "universe" just a prequel, I guess.  
> I might repost Life Goes On if anyone actually wants it.
> 
> Second things second  
> If you read Life Goes On to the last chapter before it was deleted you're aware that Crow was transgender in that, that is still canon to this one, I'm just being transparent about it from the beginning so that there's no moment of worry that I didn't put enough forewarning.  
> Since Crow got his name from a card (in the dub at least) I'm not going to do any "dead name" for him, but chapters set before he's 12~ I'm going to use feminine pronouns and words for him, it might not be the "best" thing but it makes sense with the headcanon.
> 
> Third things last  
> This is probably going to end up getting dark in some chapters because I have a lot of darker headcanons and such for 5D's.  
> I will put warnings in the title, chapter summary, and beginning notes of the chapters that get dark, so don't say you weren't warned.  
> Without further ado "Life's Just Starting"

Martha couldn't seem to find Jack or Crow anywhere, and when she asked Yusei she just got a confused shrug and a "Maybe upstairs? I dunno."

She'd checked most of the bedrooms, and the entire downstairs, and Jack didn't tend to leave without telling her first, least of all with Crow.

As she was about to go out and ask if anyone'd seen them leave she finds the two sitting on the steps, Crow smushed between Jack's arms in his lap with a children's book in hers.

"The...m-man...ran...f-fas...fast!"

"Good job, Crow!" Jack nodded, turning the page for Crow.

Martha watch quietly as Jack helped Crow read, something she could never get the little wild child to sit down and do.

Jack wasn't the best at reading himself, but better than Crow, who was basically illiterate besides the few words Martha managed to get her to memorize.

"Jack, my brain hurts," Crow whines near the end of the book.

"Here," Jack moves Crow a little to read over her shoulder, finishing the book for her.

"The end, good job!" Jack hands Crow the book before sending her inside with a pat on the back.

"Hi, Martha! Jack's teaching me to read!" Crow chirps while running by.

"MARTHA!!" Jack almost falls down the steps.

"That was very sweet of you, Jack," Martha laughs, helping him back up.

"It was not! She was trying to do it on her own in mine and Yusei's room and I got annoyed at how bad she was, so I decided to teach her myself!" Jack denies, crossing his arms.

"Mmhmm, go get washed up for dinner before I make you learn to read a new word," Martha laughs, patting Jack on the back, much the same way he'd done to Crow, "You're a good big brother to her, Jack, stop pretending you're not."

Jack just ran inside without answering.

"Now if he could get Yusei to sit still for that long without at least bouncing his legs, that would be a miracle."


	2. Yusei, We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow needs to tell Yusei something important. Really important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow is 13, Yusei is 14

"Yusei...Can I talk to you..?"

Yusei could see it in Crow's eyes that she needed something important from him, "What's up?"

Crow swallows a lump in her throat before speaking again, "Can we...talk...somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go let Martha know we're going for a walk, you go grab a jacket, it's cold today," Yusei heads out of his and Jack's room.  
\---  
"What's so important we had to talk about it away from home, little sis?" Yusei asks once they're a ways away.

Crow takes a shaky breath and stops walking, "It's that, right there."

"What? Little sis? It's not a short joke or anything, I was just trying to...be affectionate..."

"Not the little part..."

"Not the little part?" Yusei echoes.

"'Sis'? What's wrong with that?"

Crow stays quiet, giving Yusei a pleading look, her eyes begging him to figure it out himself.

"Crow, what is it? I'm not a mind reader."

Tears start to well in Crow's eyes and she has to take another deep, shaking breath before she can say it, "Yusei, I'm not your little sister."

"Sure you are, family is who you love not just bl--"

"I'm your little brother!"

It falls silent between them as Yusei mouths the words he just heard.

"Crow, what exactly do you mean?"

"I hate being called your little sister, I despise everyone calling me "a sweet little lady", I want to _Die_ every time I have to look at myself, I hate it all, I-I--"

Yusei hugs him tight, "You're my little brother. I get it, and that doesn't change anything."

The tears finally do spill from Crow's eyes as he collapses into Yusei arms, burying his face in Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei wraps his arms tighter around Crow, letting him let it out silently.

"Thank you, Yusei," Crow whispers.

"I'm so happy you trusted me with this...little bro, I'm here for you."

"Yeah? You wanna help me tell Jack then?"

"Jack's gonna accept you too, I promise," Yusei assures, "And if he doesn't I'll get him to."

Crow laughs softly, squeezing Yusei before moving to stand on his own.


End file.
